Miraculous : The love tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir
by lmn123456
Summary: Marionnate and Chat Noir confess to each love of his life. What will happen? Tune in to know.
1. Chapter 1 - Broken heart

Hello. lmn here. First thing: I do not own Miraculous: The adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Second thing: This is my first ever fan fiction story, so don't be harsh.

Tbh I have been in this website for years and I think it is the best time to make one, so yeah. Enjoy And BTW I know it is short. I Do not have a big imagination.

It was midnight. When the black-haired girl couldn't sleep. She was thinking of her crush. "I can't stay like this forever, I must tell Adrien what I feel, but every time I try to do that, I say what I don't mean." Tikki, her kwami was deep asleep. " I swear to myself to tell him tomorrow" She whispered to herself, and fell asleep. Meanwhile, the golden-haired boy couldn't sleep, looking at his kwami whose snoring was as loud as a whisper (as a little creature) . He whispered to himself "I'm going to tell Ladybug tomorrow whatever happens."

After a nice sleep, Marionnate woke up at the alarm. Although she didn't remember what happend that evening, she will eventually. She waved goodbye at her parents and walked to school. As she arrived at school, so did Adrien which was her friend by then. She thought "I might be the luckiest girl ever". She waited for him to come out of the limousine, as he came out she called him. "Adrien! Adrien, I want to tell you something" "Oh, hi, Marionnate. What is it?". "I just wanted to tell you that I.. I.. " She muttered. "What is it, Marionnate?" "Adrien Agreste, I love you." Adrien was shocked "But, Marionnate, I like you as a friend". She was destroyed. "Fine. " She said with heartbroken tone. "I'm sorry" He said.

At the end of the school day, All the students were going home but, one did not know she fell into Chloé's trap. Rose. Chloé had a shaving machine. Sabrina pulled the girl and Chloé did the work. "That's what happens when you make fun of my hair" Chloé screamed. although Rose didn't make fun of Chloé's hair. Rose ran crying until she reached an alleyway. She sat there sad. "False accused, the best meal for my akuma" Hawk Moth said. He evilized the akuma. "Go my little akuma and evilize her." The akuma flew until it reached her earrings. and evilized her. "My name is (Jeff. couldn't resist. anyway) Hawk Moth, Bad Hair Day is yours now. I'll give you the chance to revenge but you must give me a thing as a return. Chat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculouses" Every attacked human's hair turned very tall, taller than Tangled. they would trip over and over and over again. As long as Marionnate and Adrien saw it they hid and... "Tikki, spots on" "Plagg, claws out"

Ah... Cliffhangers what would I do without you. Well. I think that was a good chapter. Don't forget review and follow. The second one will be here soon. But now, lmn out, Peace _


	2. Chapter 2 - 2 Hearts,Broken& questioning

Hi, it is me again, lmn. for all you this is written right after first chapter was uploaded. so the first three chapters are written after each other so be sure that I'll read your reviews, right after writing the third and I will edit based on them :). and back to official things. I do not own Miraculous : The adventures of Ladybug Chat Noir️. and here we go again

"Tikki, spots on" "Plagg, claws out" and they both jumped to fight crime, one happy the other's sad. They met up the rooftops. "Hello, milady. You look purr-fectly paw-esome" "Chat Noir, I'm not in mod for you stupid puns" Ladybug said angrily "What's wrong, Bugaboo?" "Today I told my crush my feelings but he rejected me." "She has a crush on someone?" Chat Noir thought

and they finished beating the akuma after 2 hours of hard hair day problems and surprisingly without using their CATaclysm or Lucky charm.

Writer notes: I actually wrote this part to be a long one but internet connection didn't help and it is all gone so I'll make it short because it is 5 am. Another writer notes: I did it the day after and made it longer :)

So Chat Noir thought "Who would be stupid enough to reject Ladybug, The Ladybug." "Hey, milady. Who is the guy who rejected you?" Chat Noir asked. "I can't tell you, Chat Noir. You see our identitys must be hidden and it includes anything about us. Our love life. Our school" Ladybug said. "So she is still studying, Huh? One day I'll know who she is" Chat Noir thought. "I have to know him, Ladybug. It is the only thing I'll ask you." Chat Noir said. "Ugh. OK. I'll tell you but, if you tell anyone you'd be dead where you stand". Ladybug said angrily "OK. I promise not to tell to anyone". Chat Noir said. "And do not touch him or ELSE. I still care about him, you know?" Ladybug sadly said. "Fine. I promise not to tell to anyone nor touch the guy himself. Can you say the name now?" Chat Noir said. "His name is... Adrien Agreste".

cliffhangers, how much do I owe you? By the way, I think I am able to do a smut if you asked for it, you little sinners. lmn was here, peace out!


End file.
